User talk:Bond em7/Archive25
Category:UserTalk Archive New Spell 15:02, December 9, 2013 (UTC) I've come up with a new spell called Fulmen Eruptio. The spell is an offensive Hex that shoots blue electricity from the wand at a target. The spell is at a 3rd year difficulty. New Spell idea WEll, I ws wondering about a new spell. Here's the details Incantation: Discordium Effect if cast on an area: Limited Chaos (Something like, paper flying everywhere or furniture being thrown across the room) Effect if cast on a person: Two hours of general bad Luck. Anything bad that can happen, will happen. I was thinking the creator of the spell could be either Jade or Kristopher Blake. Lissy (Owl Me!) 02:06, December 2, 2013 (UTC) When you can.. When you are available, and hopefully not sick :), there are a few things I want to talk to you about. Just let me know when you are available, and we can try to find a time to chat. Thanks Bond! Wit beyond measure is man's greatest treasure. -Alyssa5582 03:24, December 3, 2013 (UTC) A Few Things Would he know? Hey Bond! I have a question that hasn't really come up until now and it is pretty simple.Do you think I should have Shiloh Black, the adopted father of Lucas Finch know that his adopted son is really Harry Raimi? JacktheCat (talk) 13:37, December 10, 2013 (UTC) You're back with us Yay! Alex Jiskran 13:44, December 10, 2013 (UTC) Memory Spell There is always the possibility that the memory spell that makes Lucas Finch forget is weraring off since he is not keeping to his promise of living a better life and he starts to remember all the terrible things that had happend in his past life. JacktheCat (talk) 13:57, December 10, 2013 (UTC) Bond-ay :D You're baaaack!! I heard you were sick; are you better? 15:04, December 10, 2013 (UTC) Re: Sarah I guess so, unless she gets fired (which wouldn't surprise me). What'd you have? Everyone around here is getting some stomach thing... 15:12, December 10, 2013 (UTC) : She'd get fired if someone found out she was...abusing certain substances. :D : 18:01, December 10, 2013 (UTC) ::: Whooooooooaaaaaa. What's Lily's problem? O.o ::: 20:30, December 10, 2013 (UTC) Re.Vampire? Shiloh became a vampire in a rp with Nicoletta done at http://dumbledoresarmyroleplay.wikia.com/wiki/Knockturn_Alley JacktheCat (talk) 15:58, December 10, 2013 (UTC) A Special Deal Hello Bond! I'm checking on the Holding Cells, and I have just read your deal. I'm not quite sure what you're saying. Do you mean that Anton is free to go, but he can be asked a favor from the Ministry in the future? Will he be able to refuse to help? Please explain further for me. I hope to hear from you soon. Rvt205 (talk) 18:45, December 10, 2013 (UTC) Oh. Yes. That would make sense. Good idea. :P Also, meet on chat? Rvt205 (talk) 18:51, December 10, 2013 (UTC) Okay. I'll try to catch you later, then. No problem. :) Rvt205 (talk) 18:56, December 10, 2013 (UTC) Moving DEPTs? Hey Bond! Glad you are feeling better. But can I move from the S&S to the OOC? :3 Hello there Glad to see that you're back and not sick! :) Any chance that you will be on chat today? Wit beyond measure is man's greatest treasure. -Alyssa5582 23:46, December 10, 2013 (UTC) Step Down Feel free to demote me. I've been watching everything but I know I haven't been doing very much lately. Let me know if you need any help with anything though! --[[User:Peislandgal|'Peislandgal']] [[User talk:Peislandgal|'OWL ME!']] 03:05, December 11, 2013 (UTC) Exams OMG IS IT EXAM TIME?!?!!?? 16:34, December 11, 2013 (UTC) If you'd like Seeing as there is only one admin, I will happily take it up if needed,k? My judgement is clouded like tonight's sky (talk) 00:12, December 12, 2013 (UTC) Re: You Around? Yeah. I'm around. Just haven't really posted, since there's nothing much involving me. Don't got a student or teacher, Shrouded's not really doing anything, nor are we doing any events. I think I might get a post in with Shadow here on with the Shrouded, but as of late there's nothing really involving me. Weirdo Guy (talk) 04:56, December 12, 2013 (UTC) So... only admin, eh? :3 I'm honestly surprised. But, since it's been a few days since I've really been active, I wanted to explain it It's GTAVOnline. It's freaking addictive. That, and my mum got Final Fantasy XIV Which is also addictive and so amazing... And also hopefully by tomorrow I can start volunteering at my library- which is only open about four days a week. But I promise I'll be back to normal activity soon! PS, glad to see you and mama smurf are healthy again! Lissy (Owl Me!) 06:21, December 12, 2013 (UTC) Auror If possible, I'd like to have my character remain as an Auror. Thanks. [[ChocoKat|'Choco']][[User Talk:ChocoKat|'Kat']] 13:26, December 12, 2013 (UTC) Absence of Tanis/Kira Is Ferlen going to take over the Aurors? Albie would be happy to support him in that. Alex Jiskran 13:29, December 12, 2013 (UTC) Aurors Albie or Draco are readily available to lead if needed. Alex Jiskran 13:48, December 12, 2013 (UTC) If need be I can also take over with Elvira if you need me to. It shouldn't be a problem for me. But whatever works. :) Wit beyond measure is man's greatest treasure. -Alyssa5582 14:14, December 12, 2013 (UTC) Auror Office Tamara would still like to be a Support Auror. Also, if you don't want a crat's character to head the auror office, I suggest Sanar Willow (RPed by Kibeth) or Rachel Cameron (RPed by Jay). I think both users are really trustworthy and active, just don't know if they'd like the responsibility. :P Anyway, just owl me if you need anymore help. I might be a bit slow in replying 'cause it's exams week but I'll try. :) Hey dere Hey, Bond-ay! ^_^ I was just wondering if, when you get un-busy, I could RP Max with Kinsel... 15:08, December 13, 2013 (UTC) Echo's chars Should we start labelling most of these for adoption or deletion? Alex Jiskran 11:06, December 15, 2013 (UTC) Re: RP Sorry about the wait...I haven't been very active on wikia recently, but I am trying to get back into it. I posted here, and will continue to check up on it for your posts. Only a Sith deal in absolutes! 19:02, December 15, 2013 (UTC) OOC Related Things I know you're probably getting sick of my owls, but can we open up the requests page for people to nominate themselves? I'm also planning on editing some of the policies to make things clearer, and adding to the Sorting page so that people understand what they have to put in the sorting forum. I was thinking after all the promotions we could have a department sign-up? New Shop-Owner How would a person who's interested in opening a new shop go about buying a vacant shop in Diagon Alley? --Bad Wolf 03:13, December 16, 2013 (UTC) A museum of sorts Should we set up some sort of reference page for Preserved chars, a kind of potted history of the wiki? Alex Jiskran 14:07, December 16, 2013 (UTC) Timeline I may not get to it today, but I should be able to before I leave on Wednesday, if that's soon enough. Alex Jiskran 14:12, December 16, 2013 (UTC) Sounds good Given the weirdness of the school year, should the Head Boy be talking to his Headmaster? :D Alex Jiskran 14:19, December 16, 2013 (UTC) So should Albie go visit Ferlen in Tanis' office, or will the mountain come to Mohammed? :D A Thank you ^_^ Seriously, though, if you don't have time, don't bother. 14:57, December 16, 2013 (UTC) : I ghats it :D : 15:03, December 16, 2013 (UTC) Pow-wow Pretty much anytime except Wednesday night - Thursday mid-afternoon, my time, as I fly back to Britain Thursday morning. I should be there by about midday, your time. Weekend's fine too, for me. Alex Jiskran 13:41, December 16, 2013 (UTC) Meeting I should be available from at least 2-5:30 your time everyday. Most likely longer on some days. Just tell me when and I will try to make it work. :) Wit beyond measure is man's greatest treasure. -Alyssa5582 14:49, December 16, 2013 (UTC) :Also, this weekend I will be available whenever. :) Wit beyond measure is man's greatest treasure. -Alyssa5582 06:01, December 17, 2013 (UTC) Scatty and Shiloh Don't know if you're aware- but the relationship between Scathach Waters and Shiloh Black is actually kind of disturbing me... here's a link Shiloh Black's House#Scatty and Shiloh Lissy (Owl Me!) 16:35, December 16, 2013 (UTC) Max, Tori, and Kinzie Hey dere ^_^ I was just wonderin if I could pull them out for Sarah's...hospital visit. Labour commencement. Whatever it's called. I'm already using them since I got really bored and had to rp with someone, but I'll delete them if you won't allow it. :D 22:50, December 16, 2013 (UTC) RE: Meeting I'm gonna be busy this week, since it's exams. But I'll be free my December 20 onwards, since it's Christmas break. LittleRedCrazyHood 23:15, December 16, 2013 (UTC) Meeting Well if nothing comes up, I'll most likely be there. Thank you! Lissy (Owl Me!) 15:34, December 17, 2013 (UTC) so then do i just use that code? Kaduvo (talk) 16:26, December 17, 2013 (UTC) thank you all right thanx Kaduvo (talk) 16:38, December 17, 2013 (UTC) problem i think i did something to my template Kaduvo (talk) 23:15, December 17, 2013 (UTC) Special Ops I honestly dont know what they sk different, if anything. I think it would be better to just add the people there into the Aurors, since they seem to do the same thing. Wit beyond measure is man's greatest treasure. -Alyssa5582 05:31, December 18, 2013 (UTC) D.A. sorry that was my friend but i would like tolead the D.A. i have a character and it sounds like fun. Kaduvo (talk) 17:25, December 18, 2013 (UTC) Redesigned Edit Awards So, I recoded the edit awards on my sandbox and they look like this now: http://dumbledoresarmyroleplay.wikia.com/wiki/User%3ADaMigster/Projects_Sandbox Is it okay if we change the current ones with these ones? Thanks! :)